


Super Smash Bros. All Star: Shadow Arc

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Super Smash Bros. All Star [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow is on the run from the military, for a crime he never committed. After being shot and passing out from blood loss, he suddenly finds himself in a world filled with people known as Fighters. He learns from Fighters Lucina, and Meta Knight that they are being hunted by people known as Trophy Hunters. As he travels with the two Fighters he realizes there is more to this situation than meets the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moon in the night was clouded; The skies had rained like cats and dogs and thunder had roared over the forest below. What had echoed through the skies and made the animals scattered were the sounds of gunshots and dogs barking.

 

A young mobian, named Shadow ran away from the sounds, as he heard men shout, “ **DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE!!** ”

 

Shadow was covered with cuts from the branches and thorns in the forest and bruises from the many falls he took trying to get away from them.   

 

It had always been like this for Shadow, for weeks now it's been like this. About five weeks ago, a Senator named Senator Victor was assassinated, and everyone thinks that Shadow was the one that did it. But he knew for sure that it was a lie, from the very beginning it was lie. He was off duty from the G.U.N the day the Senator was killed, but many of the police reports had said that he was there at the scene of the crime.

 

He had tried to tell them otherwise, but his own people from the G.U.N called him a liar, and let’s just say, Shadow had to resign from them. And now here he was, running from his life from the G.U.N, the C.I.A and the F.B.I. He had no one to turn too, no one to trust, he was on his own.

 

He was no hiding behind a tree as the rain continued to fall. He looked at his rocket shoes and saw that they were broken; probably beyond repair so if he was in a serious fork in the road, he would have no chance.

 

He heaved deep breaths after running for so long, he hadn’t slept for days and nights, and he just wanted to shut his eyes and sleep for at least ten minutes. But he couldn’t seeing how as he was a wanted criminal now. He didn’t want to fight back. He didn’t want to hurt the men he used to work with, the men that he respected, however if he was pushed back into a corner he knew that he would have no choice, but all in all he didn’t want to hurt them.

 

“ _ **Damn it…**_ ” He thought, “ ** _I’ve never felt so helpless in my whole life. I’ve never had to run before until now. I need to get off the grid until the heat dies down. But I won’t get that far with Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald, but if I do get lucky, I could at least lose them through this storm, but even so what am I supposed to do now?_** ”

 

Soon enough, he was bought out of his own thoughts when he saw the rays of lights through the bushes and he heard the dogs barking within the distance. He quickly started to move when he heard them coming. He kept moving downhill until he reached the fork in road he hoped he never had to run into.

 

He found himself standing before a river that was flooding from the storm and the drop was at least 20 feet from where he stood. He frantically started to look around the area to see if he could get to the other side of the river. He soon sighed with relief when he saw that there was a fallen tree that had reached the other side of the river. He had started to run towards the makeshift bridge but was soon stopped in his tracks when a bullet nearly hit his foot.

 

“ **DAMN IT!!** ” He shouted.

 

Many soldiers came and surrounded him from where he stood; Shadow backed up until he ran into the edge of the cliff.

 

“ **WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!** ” A G.U.N soldier shouted, “ **YOU HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO RUN NOW!!** ”

 

Another had soon yelled, “ **PUT YOUR HANDS UP! NOW!** ”

 

Shadow instead of putting his hands up, he had prepared to take his inhibitor rings off.

 

“ **SHADOW! STAND DOWN! OR WE WILL SHOOT!!** ”  

 

Shadow had then replied, “You should know me already Aiden. That I would never attack any of the people I respect in the G.U.N.”

 

“But--” One of them started to say, “You killed the Senator! You murdered him in cold blood!”

 

“I will say it before, and I will say it again.” Shadow said, “I was off-duty that day. I was no where near the Senator. Just ask Rogue and Omega since you know for a fact that they would never lie about me.”

 

“But you ran!! You resigned!”

 

“That doesn’t mean I abandoned you! If you still see me as one of you, than you will NOT pull that trigger!”

 

Soon enough the ones that were from the G.U.N soldiers lowered their guns, and the others who are members of the F.B.I & C.I.A were stunned that they did such a thing. Shadow let out a small smile and said “Thank you.”

 

Shadow lowered his hands and prepared himself to use Chaos Control. But just when he was about to shout it out those two words, a thunder let out a loud roar of thunder which lit up the whole sky and then he felt a sudden rush of agony pierce like a knife through his side.

 

Everything was muffled the sound of the rain, the dogs barking and the protest shouting of the G.U.N to the other members of the C.I.A and F.B.I.

 

He slowly looked down and saw that he was shot at the side of his stomach and tha he started to bleed. He felt the dizziness rush to his head, everything in his body felt heavy, his vision was fuzzy and he started to lose his balance.

 

He found  felt himself free falling before feeling the rushing water from river had engulfed him.

 

Than soon enough, darkness had grabbed a hold of him.

* * *

 

After what had seemed like hours for him he slowly came too. Strangely enough as he awoke he didn’t feel any kind of pain, even though he had a bullet pierce his side. His vision was all fuzzy at first; but after he blinked a few times his vision became clear. He found himself in some kind of medical room.

 

Without sitting up he turned his head and looked around, the room, but the only thing he found was what appeared to be at least 20 crystal like hearts. He sat up, still shocked at the fact that he didn’t feel any pain, but that wasn’t the only thing that surprised him. He saw himself wearing clothing, actual clothing!

 

He got up and went over to a single mirror that was within the room and proceeded to look at himself. He saw that he was wearing a grey hoodie with a white collar and what appeared to be a red circle divided into four pieces. Tied around just below the elbow was some kind of pack. With the grey hoodie he wore green navy pants; on his left leg he had a spike knee pad, and on his right leg he had yet another small brown pack.

 

“Okay…” Shadow said to himself, “What kind of dimension did I jump into this time?”

 

Soon enough he heard the door opened; He turned around and saw that it was a young human girl with long blue hair and a pair of blue eyes. In fact she had on nothing but blue; Her cape, her gloves, her dress, her leggings and boots, pretty much everything. Around it she had a type of brown belt around from her waist to her shoulder, something to hold her sword. Upon her head she had what appeared to be a small golden crown.

 

She sighed with relief when she saw Shadow up and about. “You're alright.” She said, “Thank goodness. I thought for a minute that you wouldn’t wake up.”

 

Shadow gave her a quizzical look, “Who are you?”

 

She walked over to him and stuck her hand out to him, “Lucina.” She said, as Shadow proceeded to take her hand and shook it, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person Shadow.”

 

“You know me?” He asked, tilting his head.

 

“Well yeah, you could say that.” The woman named Lucina replied, “Come on follow me.”

 

“To where?”

 

“Where else? The cockpit of the ship.”

 

Seeing as how Shadow didn’t have much of a choice, he had followed Lucina out of the medical room. As they walked down the hall Shadow looked at some of what he thought were soldiers, they’re what appeared to be orange and yellow balls with feet.

 

Shadow couldn’t help but give a look to them.

 

“Oh, don’t mind the Waddle Dees.” Lucina said to him, “They won’t do anything to you. They may not be fighters but they are very useful when it comes to running a ship.”

 

“Waddle Dees?” Shadow said, “Is that really what they’re called?”

 

“Yeah.” She replied, “And before you even ask, I didn’t come up with the name.”

 

“Do you mind telling me exactly where I am?” Shadow asked her, still confused, “I know I’m on a ship, but I know I’m not in the same dimension as before.”

 

“Dimension?” Lucina said, “You mean you know you're not in your world?”

 

“I’ve done some, “traveling” in my time. Just tell me, am I right or wrong?”

 

Lucina stopped in her tracks and let out a sigh. “You are correct Shadow.” She replied, “You are not in the world that you once came from. This is a world that exist and yet at the same time it doesn’t exist.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well to be honest, I’m not sure what it means either.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your get your answers. We’re almost to the bridge.”

 

They took an elevator which bought them one level up from where they were. They had entered the bridge and Shadow had seen that there were more of the the creatures that Lucina had called Waddle Dees. In the center of it all he saw yet another person who was just appeared to be a round ball but this time with purple feet.

 

For his hands he appeared to have what looked like white mittens and wore a blue cape, kind of like what Lucina had. When he turned to speak to a Waddle Dee, Shadow saw that he had on a silver mask and yellow eyes were seen.

 

Lucina called out to him, “Meta Knight!”

 

The person, whose name was Meta Knight, heard her, and noticed that their guest was up.

 

“Ah, Shadow!” Meta Knight said, “It’s good to see you up and about.”

 

“Huh…” Shadow said, “Good to see you know my name as well. Who are you?”

 

“Meta Knight.” He said walking over to him, “It’s a pleasure to meet you finally.”

 

“A pleasure to be met.” Shadow said back Meta Knight, “Your friend Lucina here was just telling about how I’m in a world different from mine.”

 

“I had a feeling she would.” Meta Knight had replied.

 

“His a Dimension Traveler Meta Knight.” Lucina said to him, “He told me himself.”

 

Shadow saw Meta Knight’s eyes widened with surprise, “A Dimension Traveler you say? Now there is something that hasn’t been seen for a long time.”

 

“Dimension Traveler? Yeah, that’s putting it lightly.” Shadow had told him, “So this is world that exists but isn’t actually real, do you know what that means?”

 

Meta Knight shook his head, “Unfortunately no. But I can tell you how this world is different from yours though?”

 

“Oh, really? Enlighten me than.”

 

“This is world is what we call the world of Smash. The world of Smash is world that was created strictly for one thing only.”

 

“And that would be what exactly?”

 

“Fighting.”

 

Shadow gave a sort of quizzical look to Meta Knight. “A world entirely made to fight?” Shadow had said sort of surprised. “You don’t sound all that surprised.” Lucina said to him. Shadow had replied, “I would be. But then again after the worlds and dimensions I’ve been to, I honestly wouldn’t be all that surprised.”

 

Shadow looked at both Lucina and Meta Knight. “And by the looks of your appearance you two seem ‘out of this world’ yourselves.”

 

Meta Knight slightly chuckled, “You’re smarter than you look.”

 

“I can’t say everyone else agrees with it.” He replied to Meta Knight.

 

“You’re correct Shadow.” Meta Knight said, “Myself, Lucina and many others are from different worlds, from the past the present and the future. Some are even from a world that makes no sense at all.”

 

“If you all came from a different world and timeline, how are you all here than?”

 

“That my friend I’m afraid even I can’t explain, but I can tell you this much. Fifteen years ago ***** , all of our worlds had how you say ‘cross-overed’ with one another, and from that all of our worlds combined into the world we’re in now. Fragments of our world were pulled into this and it was able to co-exist without our worlds collapsing on themselves.”

 

( _ ***The year 1999! That was the year of the first Super Smash Bros Game on the Nintendo 64 before Melee on the GameCube!**_ )

 

“So all of your worlds crossed with one another, and yet your world and others still exist like nothing ever happened. Now there’s a first.”

 

“The creators of this world are two mysterious beings named Master Hand & Crazy Hand. Over the years they both caused all kinds of trouble for us, and many of the Fighters, the people of this world had defeated them both over and over again. And during that time some there were Newcomers that came to our world, many of the Newcomers however either came or went never to be seen again.”

 

“Newcomers? I’m going to assume it’s people like me than?”

 

“You are correct about that. However I’m afraid that you have come here to this world at a terrible time.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Lucina had then replied to Shadow, “A few weeks ago during one of our tournaments four people calling themselves Trophy Hunters had arrived into our world, with companions that look like some of the Fighters that are here in this world, only instead they referred to them as Amiibos. At first they seemed harmless, but within a few days time, they started to round us up one by one. But we all know that they wouldn’t be able to do something like this. Someone else is controlling these Hunters, the only problem is, we don’t who it is.”

 

“Do you know how many of you are left?” Shadow asked her. Lucina shook her head. “Meta Knight and I have been trying to figure out their plan for weeks, but so far, nothing has turned up.

 

“We’ve only managed to get a photo on two of the Hunters.” Meta Knight said while motioning a Waddle Dee to bring up a picture.

 

Two pictures had popped up. One was of a girl with long grey hair and appeared to have orange dyed at the tips of her hair, the other was of a man with dark green hair and blue eyes.

 

“The girl is named Wolfram and the other one is named Hemlock.” Lucina had said, “They were the first two that started to round up most of us.”

 

“They do seem like the type of people that would cause a lot of trouble.” Shadow had commented.

 

“Yes, but that’s not the only thing that we have to worry about now.” Meta Knight said.

 

Shadow gave him a confused look to Meta Knight as if to ask “What are you saying?”

 

“You weren’t the only one that was brought into this world Shadow.” Meta Knight explained, “Three other Newcomers were brought here into this world as well.”

 

“Others?” Shadow had, “Are you sure?”

 

“We’re certain.” Lucina had said, “However we’re unsure of their location, we don’t even know if they were captured by the Hunters.”

 

Shadow turned away and thought to himself, “So I’m not the only one who ended up in a world like this. Most likely it won’t be anyone I know. If what these two said is true about other worlds crossing over with one another, than…”

 

He was soon bought out of his own thoughts when he heard Meta Knight say to him, “I know this is sudden, but we could use your help with this situation at hand.”

 

“Well considering the situation I’m in, I don’t have any other choice now do I?” Shadow said with a sigh, “So when do I start?”

 

A Waddle Dee had soon approached the three and said, “We’re approaching the location now Sir Meta Knight.”

 

“You can start right now.” Lucina said to Shadow.

 

The ship had slowly landed at what appeared to be ruins of an ancient temple. Shadow had seen the landscape and he saw that the temple was surrounded with vines. He turned to Lucina and asked, “What do you hope to find in a place like this?”

 

Meta Knight had replied to Shadow after he prepared his sword.

 

“Hopefully, we’ll find clues on what or who is really behind this.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was darkened by just the simple gleam of the moon; somewhere within the icy glaciers of Mount. Power there stood a battleship with the face of a lion. Many of the soldiers were moving what appeared to be a trophies. The trophies were of a giant monkey with a red tie and with the letters D.K, a yellow circle with eyes and red shoes and gloves, girl with long blonde hair and a bright pink dress and the last which was a simple black figure.

 

A young man with dark green hair covering one eye with only a mechanical arm, had a giant gun just resting over his shoulder; He had a cloak around himself covering his entire body.

 

He let out a relieved sigh, “That makes four Fighters I’ve captured now.”

 

The soldiers placed on the trophies on what appeared to be moving platforms. Once they were placed on there, they began to move them to where the battleship was. The man watched as the soldiers made their way to the ship. “It won’t be long now, before Master get’s what he desires when all of the Fighters are within his grasp.”

 

Just than one of the soldiers came running over towards the young man. “ **SIR!** ” He shouted, “ **SIR HEMLOCK!!** ” The young man named Hemlock turned to the soldier, “What is it?” Hemlock had asked.

 

“We have just recieved a message from Lady Wolfram.”

 

“Really? What did she have to say?”

 

“She said that her men encountered a Newcomer, while searching for the remaining Fighters and told us to be on the lookout for any more.”

 

Hemlock’s eyes widened at what the soldier had said to him. “A Newcomer? Are they certain?”

 

“They are a hundred percent certain that it was a Newcomer. She had powers beyond what the other Fighters have.” The soldier had said to him. Hemlock chuckled as he rubbed his chin. “There hasn’t been a Newcomer for a long time now. Did you locate another?”

 

“Yes sir. We have just located one of them. It’s been confirmed that he’s with the Fighters Meta Knight and Lucina.”

 

“Of course, it’s them. What is the Newcomers name?”

 

“His name is Shadow the Hedgehog.”

 

Hemlock gave a quizzical expression, “Shadow the Hedgehog? Wasn’t he an Assist Trophy?”

 

“Yes sir, why do you ask?”

 

“No reason… Tell the men to wrap things up here; we’ll be leaving this mountain as soon as the trophies are on board the ship, and retrieve my Amiibo.”

 

“Yes Sir Hemlock!”

 

The soldier went and did just that. Hemlock turned to look over the horizon to which laid over the landscape below the very mountain they stood.

 

“Shadow the Hedgehog. You’ll certainly be one of my most interesting opponents.”

 

He then placed the hood over his head and went towards his ship.

* * *

It had already been hours and night had soon came while Shadow had ventured through the temple with Fighters Lucina and Meta Knight. He didn’t exactly know what they were searching for, however because of the situation he was in, he had only one option, and that was to just trust them.

 

Shadow had walked beside Fighters Lucina and Meta Knight as he tried to make out what was the writing which was all over the walls.

 

“Is there something wrong Shadow?” Lucina had asked him.

 

“I’m just trying to make out what’s written here.” He replied to her.

 

“Try as you might.” Meta Knight had said, “We’ve been trying to translate this writing for fifteen years, and still haven’t any luck deciphering even the first letter of the alphabet.”

 

“Must be important stuff, if you’ve been trying to decipher it for this long.” Shadow had said,

 

“It is a possibility.” Lucina had replied to him.

 

They continued to walk down through the tunnels, making all kinds of twist and turns until they stopped at a certain point when they soon entered a giant room which had but a single pool of water.

 

“Search the room.” Meta Knight had told a Waddle Dee, “Let me know when you have found something.”

 

The Waddle Dee nodded his head and went doing what he was told.

 

“You said you were looking for clues to who was really controlling these Trophy Hunters?” Shadow had said, “May I ask what clues they are exactly?” Meta Knight turned to him and replied, “Here in this very temple is where we believe that the Hunters had appeared first, or at least one of them.”

 

“We also have reason to believe that they have met their Master met them here in this very Temple.” Lucina had soon added.

 

“How do you plan on knowing that their Master was here?” Shadow had asked the two of them.

 

“People like the Hunters and their Master maybe smart, but each and everyone of us, even them are careless when it comes to things like this.” Lucina replied, “They may have erased their trace of their whereabouts here, however they can’t hide their energy signature.”

 

The hedgehog tilted his head in confusion, “Energy Signature? What do you mean exactly?”

 

“Every Fighter and Newcomer alike has one when they enter the World of Smash.” Meta Knight explained, “However the difference between us and the Hunters is that our Signatures change whenever we use our natural abilities, so we are not always stuck with the same one when we have first arrived.”

 

“So than, if you find the Energy Signature to whoever is pulling the strings, or the Hunters, then you’ll have no trouble on finding out where they’re going to be, or where their Master will be next.” Shadow had concluded.

 

“You catch on quick with these things, don’t you?” Lucina had said.

 

“Let’s just say I’m a fast learner.” Shadow had said to them.

 

Just than a Waddle Dee had come rushing over to them. “What is it?” Meta Knight had asked his comrade. The Waddle Dee had pointed to where he was before. “Looks like your Waddle Dee found something.” Shadow had told Lucina and Meta Knight. The three of them went to go see what the Waddle Dee had found. Lucina picked up the item, which appeared to be a purple silk bag. She opened it and took out some kind of red and white object.

 

“I don’t know what this is.” She said.

 

“Is it a device of some kind?” Meta Knight had asked.

 

“Something like that.” Shadow had said to them, “May I?”

 

Lucina nodded her head and she handed the object to him. “It’s an inhaler.” Shadow had told them, “It contains a medication that a person uses if they have asthma. I’ve seen others use it before.”

 

“If that’s the case than it can’t belong to one of the Hunters, and I doubt that the Master would have a use of it.” Meta Knight had said.

 

“Than could it belong to one of the Newcomers?” Lucina had suggested.

 

Shadow had then placed the inhaler back in the purple bag, “I think I’ll hang on to this just in case.” He said to them, as he placed it in the pouch that was on his arm.

 

Just than they heard another Waddle Dee (Speaking this time) ran over to them. “ **META KNIGHT! LUCINA!** ” The Waddle Dee shouted, “ **IT’S THE TROPHY HUNTER HEMLOCK! HE’S HERE!!** ”

 

“What?!” Meta Knight exclaimed.

 

“How did they find us?!” Lucina asked the Waddle Dee.

 

“I don’t want to point fingers, but they must’ve tracked us with the Newcomers Energy Signature!” The Waddle Dee replied.

 

“Damn!” Meta Knight mumbled under his breath, “Get the men onto the ship and prepare the weapons in case they try to attack from the sky, we’ll take care of the ones down here!”

 

“Understood Sir Meta Knight!!” The Waddle Dee said while saluting. He then ran to the other Waddle Dees.

 

He and Lucina had pulled out their weapons, she turned to Shadow, “Well, it’s time to show us what you're made of.”

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Shadow had said to her. They soon ran out of the temple. The minute they set foot just outside, the three of them didn’t hesitate to jump straight into battle. Lucina delivered an uppercut to three of the soldiers, and Meta Knight delivered his drill technique to which seven soldiers were caught in the attack.

 

Shadow stood in awe as they fought, but that soon came to a halt when on of the soldiers charged at him with a beam sword, which he was able to dodge. “Hmmm, that’s an interesting weapon you posses.” Shadow said to a soldier, “But then again, after all the worlds, and dimensions I’ve been to thus far, you could do better than that!”

 

Shadow pulled back his hand and shouted the words, “ **CHAOS SPEAR!!** ” To which a yellow light illuminated from the wave of his hand and it at the soldier directly; About ten more soldiers had soon surrounded him.

 

“Quit trying so hard, it’ll get you nowhere.” Shadow said to them.

 

Soon enough his whole body was starting to glow red. He soon vanished then reappeared behind the soldier delivering a kick, knocking him down to the ground, then soon enough he did the same thing to the other soldiers. Teleporting behind them and knocking them out before they even had a chance to attack him.

 

Sure enough, they were all knocked out as they lay flat on the ground.

 

“How did you do that?” Lucina had asked him as she ran over to him.

 

“It’s one of my abilities.” Shadow had replied as the red light around his body disappeared, “It’s called Chaos Snap*. It can be very useful when I’m surrounded by enemies.”

 

 ** _(*This is one of Shadow’s homing abilities. Literally this is mixed with his homing attack and chaos attack. It allows Shadow to attack multiple enemies that are within range. Originally this ability limited him to attack only six enemies and sadly it appeared in the worst game known to man Sonic 06, so don’t hate me for this since I decided to put this ability in here_** )

 

A voice soon came into the mix, which caused the soldiers to withdraw from the battle.

 

“That is an indeed a useful ability you have. It’s no wonder you're called the Ultimate Lifeform back in your world.”

 

Shadow, Lucina and Meta Knight turned to see a man who was cloaked, but only revealing his metal arm. He removed his hood revealing a familiar face that Shadow had seen earlier.

 

“I’m so glad that Wolfram told us to keep an eye out for others like you.” He said, “It’s not everyday you get to meet a Newcomer. It is so such a rare occasion.”

 

“You must be Hemlock.” Shadow said, “One of the Trophy Hunters I’ve been hearing about.”

 

“So you’ve heard of me than?” The man named Hemlock said, “I’m honored that you know who I am Shadow the Hedgehog.”

 

“You know my name than?”

 

“Oh I know much more than that. I know that your humanity’s first and only living weapon ever to be created, and as said before, you have the title of being called Ultimate Weapon, you must feel honored to have such a name. And it’s all thanks to the brilliant mind of Eggman’s grandfather. Professor Gerald Robotnik.”

 

“Hmph. Glad to see that you’ve done your homework.”

 

Lucina had then stepped forward and demanded, “Why are you here? Isn’t taking away our friends enough for you?”

 

“Of course it’s not, you know that my dear.” Hemlock had replied, “And if you must know why I’m here, I have two reasons. One, it’s obvious to what my orders are from my Master, and that’s to capture every Fighter here in this world, two, I have just been given additional orders, and that’s to see to it that the Newcomer is captured as well.”

 

Shadow gave a quizzical look, “What?” He asked, “Why do you need me?”

 

“Sorry, it’s a need to know bases.” Hemlock replied, before shouting to his soldiers, “ **CAPTURE THE FIGHTERS!!** ”

 

The soldiers charged at Lucina and Meta Knight. Before Shadow could do anything about it, Hemlock had suddenly, charged at him still fully cloaked with only his fists. Shadow back flipped to gain some distance as Hemlock throw a punch where he stood; The impact caused a small crater on the ground.

 

“You appear to be stronger than you look.” Shadow had said to Hemlock.

 

Hemlock stood, “It seems to be enough to defeat you.”

 

Shadow smirked at him, “Don’t be so sure about that.”

 

His body started to light up red again, and in the next second he was behind Hemlock.

 

He was about to kick him right in the face when Hemlock blocked him. He then swung him around right into nearby rocks causing Shadow to cry out in pain. “Big mistake.” He said to the Hunter.

 

He took his hand back and with a wave of his hand once again he attacked while shouting, “ **CHAOS SPEAR!!** ”

 

However Hemlock dodged the attack and proceeded to throw a kick to which Shadow had blocked. They threw punches and kicks at each other; each time they did however they kept on blocking it. They kept this pattern until finally Shadow had shouted, “ **I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!** ”

 

He manifested a small ball of what appeared to be chaos ball*. He threw the ball to Hemlock, and it had just stunned him which allowed Shadow the advantage.

 

(* ** _The Chaos Ball is the ability that Shadow just used. Remember? This ability was seen in the first Sonic Riders game._** )

 

“ **CHAOS SPEAR!!** ” Shadow had shouted once more. He waved his hand again to which had caused Hemlock to fly backwards, letting his cloak fly off from the impact revealing that he had on what looked like a cybernetic armor.

 

“Is that the best you got Shadow the Hedgehog?” Hemlock had asked him.

 

“I’m just getting started!” He shouted. He proceeded to do a spin dash, and charged at Hemlock.

 

With one hand Hemlock created a shield and Shadow while he was in the spin dash, he then took out what appeared to be a bat. And with just one swing Shadow broke from the spin dash, and was sent hurtling in the air. And the next thing he knew he had landed on top of Lucina.

 

“ **GAH!** ” Lucina had cried out, when Shadow had landed on her.

 

“Sorry…” Shadow said, getting up from the floor, “Didn’t mean to land on you but I was hit by a strangely powerful bat.”

 

“Was the bat black and yellow?” Lucina asked him to which Shadow replied with a confused look, “Yeah, why?”

 

“Damn that Home-Run Bat…” Lucina mumbled under her breath.

 

“Home Run what?”

 

Just than Lucina noticed something in the distance.

 

“ **WATCH OUT!!** ”

 

Lucina had pushed Shadow out of the way, and Lucina did a tuck and roll as what appeared to be an arrow had just missed them.

 

“ **WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT!?** ” Shadow had shouted as he got himself up from the floor.

 

Meta Knight helped Lucina up off the floor and he said to him, “There is no time to explain! We need to get back to the ship and get out of here now!”

 

“ **WHAT!?** ” Shadow shouted a bit irritated by what Meta Knight was suggesting, “ **BUT IT’S JUST THE ONE GUY! I CAN TAKE HIM!!** ”

 

Lucina had then yelled, “He’s about to overrun you Shadow!! You just can’t see because he’s keeping you distracted!! Besides we already lost enough Waddle Dees as it is so we need to regroup now!”

 

“ **BUT--** ”

 

“ **THERE IS NO TIME TO ARGUE! NOW HURRY AND GET BACK TO THE SHIP!** "

 

Stunned by Lucina’s outburst and words, he shook it off and immediately made his way back to the ship, with her and Meta Knight soon following. Hemlock continued to fire with his gun from a distance. When he kept missing he groaned with frustration and proceeded to shout to his men and chased them, “ **DON’T LET THEM GET AWAY!!** ”

 

The soldiers then ran after them, and soon enough they cut them off to the ship. “Damn it!” Shadow muttered, before saying to Meta Knight and Lucina, “Got any ideas?!”

 

“Yeah, just one!” Meta Knight had said. He then pulled out from behind his back what appeared to be--

 

“A Chicken?” Shadow said with a look.

 

“ **HA!** “ A soldier had said, “What’s a mere chicken going to do?”

 

“You’ll see.” Meta Knight said to him.

 

Meta Knight threw the chicken at one of the soldier causing him to let out a grunt. “Hey, that didn’t hurt.” He said. But then it wasn’t long to he looked up in the sky. His eyes widened and he said pretty much horrified, “Oh no.”

 

In the next minute the sky had begun to ran chickens and they attacked the soldiers with brute force leaving Shadow speechless by what he was witnessing. It wasn’t long till he heard Hemlock shout out, “ **YOU FOOL! THAT WASN’T A CHICKEN! THEY’RE CUCCOS!!** ”

 

“ **NOW’S OUR CHANCE!** ” Meta Knight shouted to Lucina and Shadow, “ **GET TO THE SHIP NOW!!** ”

 

Shadow soon recovered from shock by what he witnessed and quickly ran behind Lucina and Meta Knight.

 

“ **YOU’RE LETTING THEM GET AWAY!!** ” Hemlock shouted, punching away the animal known as a Cucco, “ **HURRY UP AND STOP THEM!!** ”

 

“ **IT’S IMPOSSIBLE SIR!!** ” A soldier shouted, “ **THEY’RE TOO MANY CUCCOS!! WE CAN’T GET A CLEAR SHOT!!** ”

 

He was than knocked down by a cucco. Hemlock grunted in frustration, “You’ll pay for this fighters!” He yelled as he saw them get aboard their ship, “ **I’LL MAKE SURE YOU’LL PAY!!** ”

 

Just like that, the Fighters and Newcomer, took off in their ship and flew away, leaving them with the army of Cuccos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you even as, yes I did end it with the Cuccos from Legend of Zelda XD


End file.
